Arrête
by Claranard
Summary: "Arrête." C'était le seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Ils étaient tous, là, apeuré, et impuissants devant leur morts. Ou la fin de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.


Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas. (heureusement, vu ce que j'en ai fait là...)

* * *

« **Arrête.** »

C'était le seul mot qui put sortir de sa bouche. Sa gorge était sèche et il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il voyait flou, tellement il pleurait, et n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Il avait mal. Cette douleur n'était pas celles de toute les blessures qu'il pouvait avoir, pourtant importantes.

Non, il avait perdu. Non seulement il avait échoué, mais il avait en plus entraîner son équipage. Ses compagnons, ses amis, sa famille. Ils étaient tous réunis, chacun peinant à se tenir debout, affolés. Tous face à la mort.

Il était là, impuissant, tandis que Brook, le squelette de son équipage, le musicien avec ces blagues farfelues toujours accompagné de son violon ou d'une guitare, le squelette avec ses blagues plus ou moins drôle, et son fétichisme sur les petites culottes. Son musicien, en train de brûler sous ses yeux.

Plus rien, il ne restait plus rien de lui. A part un tas de cendre, où l'on pouvait miraculeusement distingué un reste de touffe.

Tout les restes de l'équipage était dans le même état que leur capitaine. Aucuns d'entre eux ne purent retenir ne serait-ce qu'une larme.

« **Arrête.** »

C'est alors que le charpentier avait réagi. Non, il ne laisserait plus jamais personne mourir sous ses yeux. Alors, dans un dernier espoir, il avait pointé son canon vers l'ennemi. Il n'eut même pas le temps de tirer.

Bloqué. Tel était l'état du capitaine, lorsque le corps du cyborg retomba au sol, sans vie. Éléctrocuté à une puissance importante. Le petit renne s'était jeté en larme sur le corps, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose. Rien. Personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Franky, le cyborg pervers, le robot ultra-cool, le créateur du sunny. Cet homme, si on pouvait encore l'appelé ainsi, se baladant toujours avec son slip et ses lunettes de soleil. Ce gars si cool. Son charpentier, élécrocuté, et il n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt.

« **Arrête.** »

Le sabreur et le cuisinier avaient aussitôt agis. S'en était trop pour eux. Ils furent propulser contre le décors, mais étaient toujours en vie.

L'ennemi se dirigeait vers l'archéologue. Celle-ci, prise de panique, essaya de fuir. En vain, elle fut rapidement rattrapée. Dans un dernier geste de survie, elle activa son pouvoir et tenta de se défendre.

Un cri, rauque et rempli de désespoir sortit de la bouche du capitaine. Il n'arrivait plus à assimiler ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Robin, l'enfant du démon, la survivante d'Ohara, la seule personne au monde étant capable de lire les ponéglyphes, cette femme à la fois mystérieuse et charismatique. Cette magnifique adulte toujours en train de lire, et qui disait toujours des trucs glauques. Son archéologue, poignardé au cœur. Son corps retombait au sol, tandis que l'homme au chapeau de paille tombait de plus en plus dans le désespoir, totalement figé.

« **Arrête.** »

Le petit renne n'avait pas supporté cette nouvelle mort. Il criait de rage, de désespoir et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Alors il avait pris des rumbles balls. Il en avait déjà pris avant, c'était trop dangereux. Il se transforma en une créature encore plus épouvantable que l'ancienne, et hors de contrôle, se jeta sur l'ennemi.

Le rookie criait de toute ses forces, il n'arrivait même plus à utiliser son haki des rois. Quel nul, il ne pouvait même pas protéger son équipage !

Un bruit métallique, comme celle d'une lame sortit de son fourreau, résonna dans les oreilles du capitaine.

Chopper, son petit renne au nez bleu, celui qu'on aimait appelé raton-laveur. Ce petit animal ne sachant ni se cacher, ni contrôler ses émotions. Ce renne qui faisait l'abruti avec lui, qui riait, pleurait, combattait, faisait l'idiot avec eux. Lui qui avait toujours était rejeté à cause de sa truffe bleue, mais qui avait enfin trouvé sa place dans un équipage, une famille ! Son médecin de bord, tranché en deux, sous la vision floue de son capitaine.

« **Arrête.** »

C'en était trop. Pour tout l'équipage, et particulièrement pour un certain blond aux sourcils en vrilles. Il n'a pas pu admettre la mort de son archéologue d'amour, et à peine avait-il réagit, que le petit renne au nez bleue l'avait rejoints. Il protégerait sa naviguatrice-chérie, le tireur d'élite et son capitaine. Et même cet abruti de sabreur. Il ne pouvait pas les voir mourir sous ses yeux. C'en était trop pour lui. Il avait essuyé ses larmes et s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il fut de nouveau envoyé au tapis.

Ce coup-ci, le supernovae au chapeau de paille se releva, regardant la scène avec stupeur, et se jeta pour défendre son ami. Il fut envoyé au loin. Au loin, mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir assisté à la scène sous ses yeux.

Sanji, le gentleman pervers, celui toujours aux petits soins des demoiselles. Celui qui l'a toujours empêcher de piller le frigo, celui qui protégeait souvent les autres compagnons, celui qui se battait pour ses rêves. Cet homme, qui détestait le gaspillage, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à frapper une femme, qui avait faillit mourir tellement son nez saignait. Son cuisinier, étranglé, alors que lui, tombait au sol, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre.

« **Arrête.** »

Sa voix tremblait. Il ne pouvait plus rien supportait. Son esprit était comme vide. C'était même impensable d'espérer bouger. Il ne semblait même plus le seul à être dans cet état. Le sabreur ne bougeait plus, et la naviguatrice avait cessé de crier. Seul les sanglots des survivants se faisaient entendre.

Il approcha, d'un pas, vers le tireur d'élite. Celui-ci tremblait sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Il ne tenta même plus de s'enfuir. Ni même de lancer une plante, une bille, un œuf pourri. Il était tout simplement pétrifié.

Le capitaine n'arrivait même plus à crier. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge, et ses larmes lui brûlaient les joues. Il était impuissant.

Usopp, le grand menteur, le froussard au nombres incalculable de maladie. Cet homme avec un long nez, toujours là pour s'amuser, et qui avait toujours peur du combat, mais qui avait toujours affronté ses adversaires. Pour ses amis. Pour son rêve. Lui, qui avait toujours répondu présent pour faire l'idiot avec le renne et le pirate au chapeau de paille. Son tireur d'élite, décapité, alors que son capitaine n'arrivait même plus à bouger le petit doigt.

« **Arrête.** »

Il rampa au sol, avança du mieux qu'il pouvait en vain. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était déjà détruit. Malgré tout, le cri lancée par son amie parvint à ses oreilles.

L'ennemi avançait lentement, vers la cartographe, qui essayait vainement de reculer. Elle se retrouva coincée, les larmes perlants à ses yeux. Mais son regard était vide. Comme si elle était déjà morte depuis longtemps.

Un bruit retentit aux oreilles de l'homme au chapeau de paille.

Nami, sa magnifique coéquipière. La jeune femme qui détestait les pirates à leur rencontre, celle qui avait finalement accepté de le suivre. Cette cartographe hors paire, qui s'énervait souvent à cause des bêtises des autres. Mais quelqu'un devait bien le faire, non ? Elle qui aimait tant l'argent, mais qui était prête à tout pour ses amis. Elle qui malgré tout, aimait faire la fête et s'amuser avec ses amis. Sa navigatrice, ayant reçu une balle au cœur, dont le corps retomba lourdement au sol. Un son finit par sortir de la bouche de son capitaine. Un cri de haine et de peine.

« **Arrête.** »

Le sabreur, jusque là dans le même état que son capitaine, daigna de se lever, et de se placer devant celui-ci. Il plaça un sabre dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il tenait fermement les deux autres dans ses mains. Malgré les protestations de son capitaine, il resta là, à attendre, et à le protéger jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque l'ennemi avança, il bondit vers lui.

Un bruit sourd résonna sur toute l'île, et devant le regard du pirate restant.

Zoro, ce gars sans aucun sens de l'orientation mais pourtant si classe ! Cet homme qui n'avait peur de rien, et protégeait ses compagnons coûte que coûte. Lui qui était si fort, si résistant. Qui paraissait même immortel. Ce buveur, pourtant bien plus sympathique que l'image que l'on donnait de lui. Cet ami si précieux, comme tous les autres. Son sabreur, ayant reçu une explosion de plein fouet. Le supernovae retint de vomir sous ce spectacle.

« _**Arrête.**_ »

Ce dernier mot, prononcé en tremblant, sans aucune valeur. Ce mot, qui s'était avéré inutile jusqu'au bout. Mais ce mot, qui fut le seul que le jeune pirate arrivait à dire.

Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu les protéger, alors il criait, pleurer, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il devenait fou. Comme lorsque son frère est mort. Non, même pire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu être aussi faible. Qu'il n'ait pas pu les protéger. Il se rappela Sabondy. Seulement, à Sabondy, ils avaient survécu.

Ce n'était même plus la peine de le tuer. Il était déjà mort. Il était vide, ne ressentait plus rien. Comme si une partie de lui était partie, et ne reviendrait jamais. Comme si on lui avait enlevé quelque chose de vitale.

Il ne remarqua même pas que l'on s'approcha de lui. Il ne sentit même pas le dernier coup qu'on lui asséna. Il n'avait même plus l'impression d'être là.

Il ne ressentit même pas son cœur sortir de sa poitrine.

* * *

Me revoilà ! Avec un OS un peu triste.

J'ai eu l'inspiration comme ça, et je me sentais obligé d'écrire. Pourtant je ne suis pas déprimée en ce moment (étrange).

Sinon précision, l'ennemi n'est pas un personnage précis. Vous pouvez imaginez n'importe qui, je n'ai pas vraiment voulu, ce n'est pas quelqu'un en particulier, donc je laisse votre imagination en décidez!

Enfin bref, il y a sûrement des fautes. Comme d'habitude désolé.

J'espère au moins qu'il vous a plus :)


End file.
